Toute la Magie
by Lady Aura
Summary: It's Harry's 6th year, but things aren't going the way they should. But in the midst of the drama and terror, the students of the four Houses grow closer than ever before. DISCONTINUED.
1. Draco: Alone no more

Author's Note: Alright, guys. This is quite possibly the most ambitious project I have ever taken on. Toute la Magie is actually a Harry Potter roleplaying community. I have undertaken to untangle the crazyass web of plot lines we have woven together and present them in a somewhat comprehensive format.  
  
Throughout this entire story, you must keep in mind that there is very little in the way of long-term plot. We have no idea how long it will go, where it is going, etc. This is just about a dozen of the best writers we could find, playing several different characters each, making up a story as it goes along. This is amazingly complicated, and I really have no idea how I'm going to pull it off. Wish me luck.  
  
Right now I'm going to pick out plotlines and post them separately. As a result of this, some scenes may be posted more than once, because they are shared. (What have I gotten myself into?)  
  
Oh, and one more thing: If you like what you see and are interested in joining Toute la Magie, leave your e-mail address in a comment. I'll contact you and tell you how to audition. (Yes, audition - our admins are anal about quality.) Trust me, it's not that difficult - as long as you are creative and grammatically correct, I doubt they'll refuse you.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all those other characters. We don't own these characters or the setting, we only use them.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Toute La Magie  
  
Draco sighed heavily, gazing up at the clear sky from his position, prone on the Tower's cool stone floor. The stars looked gloriously bright, and more were visible than was actually possible due to the far-seeing spells placed on the structure. The moon was out too, a full harvest moon, large and orange and very low in the sky.  
  
This was Draco's thinking spot. No one was ever here, except for Monday, Wednesday and Thursday nights. Astronomy was only taken up to the third year at Hogwarts, and hardly anyone ever wanted to come up here on their own. Well, there was the one time he'd caught Wood and Percy up here in his second year; but that was an isolated incident that he'd frankly rather not think about.  
  
*Bloody Gryffandors,* he thought to himself, remembering the scene. *So damned absorbed in each other.*  
  
Draco brushed a strand of white-blond hair out of his eyes as his gaze returned to the moon. The color was really extraordinary; a reddish orange that he had never seen before.  
  
Oh, wait. Yes, he had. Her hair. The moon was the exact color of HER hair.  
  
Oh, how she vexed him. Stupid little Weasley. She was flirting with him one minute, swearing at him the next. If there was a way to put him off- balance, you could be sure she would find it. Their arguments had become a war in his mind -- sometimes she would win one battle, sometimes he would, but the struggle was constant.  
  
Draco realized with surprise that he was beginning to enjoy the little remarks they exchanged, the challenges thrown across the room with just a glance...the game. This did not please him.  
  
Grr.  
  
Stupid little Weasley.  
  
WEEEEYOW!  
  
The horrible screech caused Draco to jar violently. The twisted, maniacal grin and opaque figure that hovered inches before his face caused him to utter a cry of his own.  
  
Peeves cackled and wheezed violently at the young Slytherin's expense.  
  
"Isn't it past your bedtime? Waiting up for daddy death eater?"  
  
The ghost let out another raucous cackle before sinking back into the stone wall.  
  
"Dammit, Peeves!" Draco growled. He didn't appreciate being interrupted like that, but he was almost glad Peeves had brought him out of his reverie. He didn't like the way his thoughts had been going.  
  
*Weasley, I'll get you yet.* he thought. *I'll win the next round.* With that comforting thought in mind, Draco stood up and began to make his way back to the dormitories.  
  
He was halfway down the long, winding staircase when Peeves' parting words came back to him.  
  
*Daddy death eater indeed.* he thought with a distinctly disgusted note. It wasn't the first time Draco had heard a similar taunt. Ever since You-Know- Who had been revealed, he and his family had been increasingly ostracized from the wizarding community. The Death Eaters were all his father had now, and the conflict was eating his poor mother alive.  
  
Draco pulled back the sleeve of his robe and stared at his white, unmarked forearm. His father had hinted that he could join them after his seventeenth birthday -- less than two months away.  
  
*Not yet.* he thought as he re-covered his wrist and continued on his way.  
  
*Maybe...someday. But, not just yet.*  
  
* * *  
  
Draco was sitting alone in the Slytherin common room, reading. He sighed heavily, looked around, then spoke aloud.  
  
"I'm bored. Where is everyone?"  
  
Daphne leaned over the back of the couch and with a flick of her wrist, snapped Draco's book shut. She grinned as he fumbled to find his page before taking a seat on the cushion next to him.  
  
"Everyone is outside making a few...friends. Why are you cooped up in here?"  
  
Draco shrugged, finally finding his page and dog-earing it.  
  
"Nothing better to do, I guess. Crabbe and Goyle are gone, so there's no one around to boss. Potter's no fun to tease any more because he's always brooding, and Granger's so full of herself that all taunts go right under her. Weasley's not here, and he was always the most fun to tease."  
  
Draco sighed dramatically, stretching in a very catlike way. He lay down backwards, letting his long legs rest over the back of the couch.  
  
Daphne leaned her elbows on the arm of the sleek couch and stuck out her lower lip, pouting.  
  
"Just because your minions aren't here doesn't mean you cant have fun. Gryffindors aren't the only ones alive, you know. Maybe a little bind on Loony's spell books would make things a bit more interesting."  
  
She tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned lower, her voice becoming softer.  
  
"And have you noticed the general lack of supervision in this place? Just think of all the possibilities! Just a while ago I was outside, giving some mudbloods a good washing."  
  
Draco stared blankly up at her for a moment. Slowly, a grin spread across his face.  
  
"I like the way you think, Greengrass."  
  
He sat up quickly, the smile quickly replaced by a pensive look.  
  
"I need some new hexes. The old ones are getting a bit too mundane."  
  
He stood up. *Besides, with things heating up the way they are, it would be good to have some extra tricks up my sleeve.* he thought as he strode towards the door. He stopped and turned in the doorway.  
  
"Thanks...Daphne."  
  
He winked roguishly and closed the door behind him.  
  
Daphne simpered at the wink felt she would follow Draco to the ends of the earth...even if he was just going to the library.  
  
She rubbed her temples, wondering what sort of spells that boy could cast just with a smile. He was the kind of man that everyone wanted. What made it a tragedy was that they wanted him for all the wrong reasons. He was attractive, no doubt. He was rich, intelligent, and represented something greater than all three of those traits desired by even the most mundane.  
  
Power.  
  
It was common knowledge that the Malfoys had influence over a great many things and even the mention of their name was enough to send shivers down the spine...Pleasurable or otherwise.  
  
Daphne tried to look past all those things, and from what she knew of Draco's true self, she liked him. Only the other things tended to catch up with her. And each time, she told herself that she was a fool. 


	2. Ginny: The search for Ron

AN: Well, here's ch. 2. Perspective switches. That is going to happen a lot.  
  
I'll probably be posting pretty often, since most of this is already written. I just have to edit it together and post it.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Ginny carefully glanced around the Gryfandor commen room. Not seeing Harry, she turned to Neville with a questioning look.  
  
"Hey, I saw Harry going into the Ravenclaw commen room. Do you have any idea why? And how do you think he got the password?"  
  
"What? I'm just glad I have the password for Gryffindor now..." Neville said, blushing. "So...erm.... how are you, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny gave Neville a strange look.  
  
"I'm just fine, Neville. Uh....how are you?"  
  
Neville looked down, rubbing an arm. Ginny recognized the look.  
  
"...Has Malfoy been picking on you again?"  
  
Hermione started, hearing the words from her dorm room. She rushed into the common room to see Neville and Ginny talking. "Oh Neville! It's Draco, isn't it?"  
  
Neville looked down. "Yes," he mumbled. "One of these days, Malfoy's really going to be sorry, though. Someday..."  
  
Ginny gave Neville a sunny, encouraging smile.  
  
"Of course you will Neville! I have total faith in you!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Ah, Neville, its okay. Malfoy will get what's coming to him."  
  
Everyone looked up to see Harry come through the portrait hole. He sent an encouraging smile to Neville as he examined his wand.  
  
Neville, feeling very encouraged by all the very encouraging smiles, let out the biggest grin he had yet in the day.  
  
Satisfied that that was done, Ginny turned and fixed Harry with a penetrating stare.  
  
"So, Harry. Why WERE you in the Ravenclaw dorm?"  
  
Lowering his head, he snickered.  
  
"Because I can."  
  
"Well, excuse me!" Ginny replied, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Where the heck is my brother? He'd keep you in line."  
  
Harry closed his eyes at the mentioning of Ron. He missed his best friend and Hermione was basically ignoring his existence, leaving him alone. Opening his eyes, he rested his emerald gaze on Ginny.  
  
"I do not know where he is. In fact, I don't think anyone does. So don't ask me, because I DONT KNOW!"  
  
"Well, ex-CUSE me." Ginny said, turning away in a huff. Neville glanced nervously between the two.  
  
"Well, I suggest we look for Ron. Maybe something's happened to him?"  
  
Hermione looked around at her fellow Gryffindors, suddenly anxious.  
  
"I haven't seen him all summer," she said. She looked to Ginny. "Where's he been?"  
  
Ginny gazed at Hermione, the worry she had kept hidden for days finally showing.  
  
"I don't know. He was with me at the train station..." She sighed. "I just thought that he had gotten himself into some sort of trouble and Mum or Dad had taken him home. But if that was the case, he would have been here by now..."  
  
Harry and Hermione traded glances. Suddenly Ginny's countenance brightened.  
  
"I'm going to send Mum an owl. If nothing else, she should know he's missing, right?"  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Ginny sprinted off to her dorm room.  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry, frowning slightly. At Harry's return glance, she shrugged. "I hope he's found soon, whatever happened to him. Well, while we wait, I'm going to the library." She turned, gathered her bag and made off through the painting of the Fat Lady.  
  
Harry and Neville, alone in the common room, were silent. Harry sat and examined his fingernails while Neville paced, both thinking.  
  
A few minutes later, the painting of the Fat Lady swung open and a disheveled, pale, rather nervous-looking Lavender stepped in, carrying her bags.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm so late, guys."  
  
Ginny thumped down the stairs at a run.  
  
"Well, I've sent Mum an owl, and hopefully - "  
  
She stopped cold.  
  
"Lavender? When did you get here?"  
  
Lavender blushed.  
  
"I, uh, ran into some problems on the way here. My parents didn't want me to come to school at all, you see... they thought I'd be safer far away from England."  
  
Harry lowered his eyes quickly and rose out of his chair.  
  
"I'm going to the Owlery to send a letter to. anyway. I'll be back soon."  
  
And with that, he walked out, his cloak billowing behind him.  
  
Lavender stared after Harry for a moment.  
  
"Yes. I, uh, need to go too. There's something I need to look up."  
  
Lavender ran up the stairs, dropped her suitcases in her room, and hurried back out. She was out of the common room before anyone could say anything.  
  
Ginny gazed after Lavender with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Well. She seems a bit distracted." She stood up and stretched.  
  
"Since it seems the party's leaving, I'm going to go take a walk. See you all later."  
  
With that, Ginny sauntered out the door.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Well, this is Ch2. Shortish, I know, but you need to know this before the party moves to the Library. Please review . . . it would make my day . . . not to mention everyone else's . . . 


	3. Hermione: In the library

AN: Ch. 3. After this one we're going to have to go back in time a bit, I skipped a very important scene.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Hermione sighed as she walked along the bookshelves, looking at the spines of books, most of which she had already read. I wish I knew where Ron was, she thought. I miss him already.  
  
She slowly ambled past tables where only a few students were working. With the lack of teachers, there wasn't much to do, however, they were probably working on holiday homework, the essays that Hermione herself finished within the first week of holiday for lack of anything better to do.  
  
She grabbed a tattered copy of Hogwarts, A History of the second shelf above her. She had no desire to go back to the common room so soon, so she sat down in a nearby chair and scoured the volume once more for anything commenting on the labor of house-elves.  
  
Draco methodically began working his way up and down the shelves of the library, browsing.  
  
*Hexes...curses...come on, there have to be a few good books I haven't seen yet...*  
  
He began pulling books off the shelves one by one.  
  
*Advanced Hexing...The 147 Curses of the Sultan of Timan...Curse and Countercurse...Hello, what's this?*  
  
Draco pulled out a small, thin book bound in red leather. The title was printed in fading gold leaf. Draco bit back a grin.  
  
*101 Sex Charms? This belongs in the Restricted Section.* Never one to pass up an opportunity, Draco added the little misplaced charm book to his stack as he rounded the corner. He stopped cold.  
  
*Oh, great. Granger.*  
  
Hermione whipped her head around at the mention at her last name. Her eyes narrowed as Draco Malfoy came into focus. Great. Just what I need right now.  
  
She faced back to the bookshelf, letting out a small exasperating sigh. She reached up and picked out the book Spells and Curses of the Egyptians. She looked at the heiroglyphics on the border of the brown cover, turning her back to Malfoy. She moved the book into the crick of her elbow, and went in search of Madame Pince.  
  
Draco made a face at Granger's back. He glanced at the title of her book before she left.  
  
*Spells and curses of the Egyptians? What's she up to now?*  
  
Not caring enough to find out, Draco sat down and began paging through his books.  
  
Lavender quietly ran through the shelves of the library with one finger. Every once in a while she would pull down a book. Distracted as she was, she didn't notice Draco sitting at the table until she nearly ran into him.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She didn't even look at him, intent on the shelves.  
  
Draco gave Lavender a funny look.  
  
"Mudblood? When did you get here? I haven't seen you around this year."  
  
Lavender shot Draco a look that could slice steel.  
  
"I really, really don't feel like taking your crap, Draco. Leave me alone."  
  
She brushed past him, barely stopping to pull a book off the shelf, and disappeared around the corner.  
  
Draco's look was somewhere between shock and grudging respect.  
  
*Hell. She must have had a bloody awful holiday. No girl has ever spoken to me that way ... well, except for Granger and Weasley, but they don't count.*  
  
Lost in his thoughts, he gathered up his things and headed absentmindedly for the Slytherin dorm.  
  
Lavender, her arms full, staggered up to the front desk. She plopped the huge stack of books down. Madam Pince looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Lavender bit her lip.  
  
"Report. For Lupin."  
  
Madam Pince nodded and proceeded to check Lavender out. Embarrassed, Lavender scooped her up stack and hurried out.  
  
Following Lavender's example, she went up to Madame Pince's desk to check the Egyptian book out. Madame Pince eyed her for a moment, but Hermione, lost in her own thoughts paid no attention to what the librarian was doing. The woman gave her the book back, and Hermione slowly walked out of the Library, not sure where she was going to go next.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Review, as always. 


	4. Justin: By the lake

AN: And this officially makes for four chapters posted in one night. ^.^ wheeee..  
  
This one is really long. This is what was going on with everyone else through the last three chapters.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Justin lay on his back in the grass, his hands behind his head. The sun felt warm on his skin and he wanted to cast aside the heavy fall robes for something a little lighter. Hannah was not a few yards away, her shoes cast aside and her bare feet tip-toeing along the shore of the lake. Her eyes were held firmly down at the invisible tightrope she walked along as if to say to the lake waters: I dare you to get me wet.  
  
He put his head back and closed his eyes against the midday sun. "Why do you suppose we aren't in classes yet? Do you think it has something to do with You-Know-Who?"  
  
Shrugging a bit, she traced the outline of a shell in the water, the small rippling of the waves washing it away slowly made her think about his question.  
  
"I'm not sure, Justin. I mean, a few students are missing, right?"  
  
The boy propped himself up on his elbows and blew a few stray hairs from his eyes. "It just doesn't feel right without them here. I know we should feel safe at Hogwarts...but with the lack of teachers and students it feels kind of eerie. I wonder if something happened to them..."  
  
Justin's words slowly softened until he barely heard them, let alone Hannah. He closed his eyes and tried to shake the thoughts of the other students from his mind. He couldn't imagine Hogwarts without any of them...  
  
How lonely it would be.  
  
Justin rose to his feet and stood beside Hannah on the shoreline. He knelt down and retrieved a smooth stone from the water, turning it over in his hand before whipping it across the lake. He watched the smooth stone make several skips before sinking out of his vision. He cast a sideways glance to Hannah, curious if she felt the same.  
  
Pulling the bottom of her skirt up, she walked out into the water until it was just above her knees. Biting her lip, she started to splash at Justin, her eyes playful. She paused when she saw the look of remorse on his face and walked back to him.  
  
"Justin," she started, placing her hand on his shoulder, "We don't know where anyone is. It gives me the creeps, but we cant do anything about it..." She stopped and a sudden thought hit her. "Dumbledore isn't even here!"  
  
Justin brushed the water from his shirt and tried to look a little more cheerful when in all honesty, talk of Dumbledore made him feel worse. He scratched his elbow for lack of anything better to do. "Lets just hope they're beefing up security around here..."  
  
Clearly the two Hufflepuffs had a lot on their minds dealing with secuirty matters and it was no suprise that a cracking of a stick caused them to jump. They even gasped when they saw the cloaked figure hurtling towards them, screaming "BANZAIIIIII!"  
  
Ernie McMillan hooked his arms around the neck of Justin and Hannah, his weight and speed causing all three of them to fall into the lake water in a tangled mess.  
  
Ernie was the first to rise from the chilling waters and grinned, wiping the moisture from his face. Justin was next to appear, and he was in the same good humor as Ernie.  
  
"Not funny," he said, trying his best to look serious.  
  
Hannah slowly rose out of the water, her wet hair clinging to her shoulders. Scowling, she pulled her wand out and pointed it at Ernie, then back at herself. With a simple charm, she dried off her robes and walked to she shoreline.  
  
"Really funny, Ernie. Real funny.." She spat, eyeing her fellow Hufflepuff.  
  
Justin laughed and trudged out of the water, wringing the wetness from his shirt. "C'mon, Hannah. It was....refreshing?"  
  
A malicious voice caused the trio to turn their heads.  
  
"I'd say some of you mudbloods are in need of a good cleaning."  
  
Daphne Greengrass stood with a fist resting on her waist and a vicious smile playing at her lips. She slowly sauntered over to Hannah and took a piece of her hair between her thumb and forefinger, holding it up with a look of disgust.  
  
"Looks like someone missed a spot."  
  
With a quick shove she sent Hannah sprawling on the sandy banks of the lake. Daphne giggled and muttered a farewell before making her way back to the castle.  
  
Mandy sauntered onto the grounds with a small smile playing. She surveyed the area, looking for anyone to talk to. She saw three people at the Lake, two guys and a girl, and saw another girl coming towards her to go back up to the castle. However, thinking the students at the lake were far more interesting, she merely passed the girl, who she saw was a Slytherin by her robes, giving her a light wave, at which she smirked at. Mandy rolled her eyes after they passed, thinking, *Oh, we have yet another Princess Slytherin. How fun.*  
  
As Mandy came closer to the lake, she saw that the three people at the lake were three Hufflepuffs in her Potions class. She grinned at them, silently walking forward until Justin helped Hannah back up.  
  
"Hey guys," she said cheerfully. "Looks like you three had some problems with yet another Prissy Princess of Slytherin." She looked at the three, but only Ernie seemed to have a smile on his face.  
  
Balling her hands into fists, Hannah sent a spiteful glare at the Slytherin girl.  
  
"Yes, and how unfortunate for us that the whole school is defunct, that we have no headmaster or house heads to control her lot!"  
  
Spitting with aggravation she sat down on the grass, twisting the water out of her hair.  
  
"So what brings you here, Mandy? Had enough of the stuffy castle?"  
  
Justin nodded his head, signaling Ernie to follow as he trudged up the banks before plopping down next to Hannah. He nudged her and smiled encouragingly. "We'll get 'em one of these days."  
  
Mandy smiled at Justin's comment before addressing Hannah. "Oh yes. There's barely anyone up in the common room except Cho, Luna, and Flitwick." She took the liberty of sitting across from Justin, creating a badly formed circle. "Well, about the heads. We have a least one, though," she grinned, "Flitwick's not exactly the most respected head of house here at Hogwarts. However, Professor Lupin's back, so maybe he can bring some order here until Dumbledore comes."  
  
Ernie let out a slight chuckle. "Flitwick? The teeny little charms teacher?" He paused, realizing what he said was unkind. "Nice fellow, but how much can he do?"  
  
Mandy looked thoughtful. "I thought I heard about four years back that he was a champion dueler? Some kind of rumor. I think some Gryffindor said it. Anyway, as I said, he's not the most respected teacher in this school." Mandy looked at Ernie. "And that's a problem since only three professors are here. One's a dwarf, one's a werewolf, and one's a fraud. What fun!"  
  
Ernie's eyes widened only slightly as he gasped, "A champion dueler! Thats a little far fetched." He propped himself up on his elbows and attempted to smooth his wet hair. "But I guess I would rather have the Fraud be Trelawney than Lockheart. He was just annoying."  
  
He changed his glance to the girls in the group as if waiting for their lustful sighs.  
  
"Well I don't suppose its that far fetched. His greatest weapon could be the element of suprise. People underestimate him. And if he was really that bad, Dumbledore wouldn't have made him charms master." Justin lay back and grinned. "Speaking of duels...what a spectacle that would be. A werewolf, a fraud, and a dwarf."  
  
He sat up and rummaged through his pockets, pulling out a few coins.  
  
"My money is on the Dwarf."  
  
"Gambling, Justin?"  
  
The students all looked up to see a disheveled, tired-looking, but smiling Profesor Sprout. A large, dirty carpetbag was at her side.  
  
"Don't give up on your teachers yet, children. It may take some of us longer than others, but we will be here."  
  
Smiling up at Professor Sprout, Hannah's brown eyes lit with hope. Brushing a bit of sea-weed off of her shoulder, she hoped to get in a few questions.  
  
"Professor, have you heard from our fearless leader lately?"  
  
Professor Sprout looked thoughtful.  
  
"Dumbledore? No, dearie. I only just arrived myself, you see." She gestured to her carpetbag. "Is he not here yet?"  
  
Ginny walked briskly out onto the grounds, enjoying the fresh September air. She looked around her and spotted a group of people on the other side of the lake. Curious, she began to walk towards them.  
  
Justin turned the coins over in his hands and when Professor Sprout's back was turned, he mouthed to Ernie: "My bet's the dwarf."  
  
He grinned and glanced at the figure headed their way. As she neared he could make out her red hair and small form...  
  
Must be that girl Potter's been chasing...  
  
He raised his arm and waved to Ginny, inviting her to join them.  
  
Not knowing why he even left the common room, Harry walked aimlessly around the halls, staring out the windows of his home. Shocked, he noticed a small cluster of students by the lake along with Professor Sprout. He noticed Ginny along with a few Hufflepuffs and decided that he would make his way out, for nothing more than a breath of fresh air.  
  
Heading down to the entrance doors, Harry noticed a small piece of yellow ribbon on the floor.  
  
Must be one of the Hufflepuff's, he thought, bending over to pick it up. As he stood up, he put the ribbon in his cloak and pushed the door open just enough just so he could get out. Walking down the steps, he had to shield his eyes from the mid-day sunlight.  
  
As he reached the bottom he remembered how nice the grass cushioned his bare feet, he had left without his shoes. Striding over to the group, he slowly sat down behind a blonde Hufflepuff girl and waved.  
  
"Hullo, everyone!"  
  
"Sorry to crash your party, guys." Ginny added apologetically, plopping down next to Hannah. "Good afternoon, Professor."  
  
Leaning back to rest on her elbows, Hannah's back came in contact with something warm and soft. She left out a scream and her friends laughed and pointed at the scraggly boy behind her. Blushing furiously, she turned her body to face Harry Potter. Trying to muster a reason why she leaned on his foot. Blinking a bit, she realized that she must have been staring because Harry's cheeks were flushed a bit. She tried to smile and motioned to sit between her and Ernie.  
  
"Harry, all you had to do was ask!" she said, smiling.  
  
As he sat down, she couldn't help but look him over: his black hair was a little longer that year, almost past his ears and his emerald eyes shone a little darker. Turning her head, she smiled at Justin and did a little dance in her head.  
  
Ginny smiled to herself, watching from Hannah's other side.  
  
*Ooh. Someone's interested in Harry. 'Bout time, now maybe the rumors about Hermione and me will go away...*  
  
She searched both faces.  
  
*I'm going to have to keep an eye on this...*  
  
The Professor smiled at the antics of the students. Ah, to be young again, she thought. She re-adjusted her grip on the carpetbag.  
  
"Well, children, I must be going. I have to unpack and clean out my office before classes start. Good day to you all."  
  
Inclining her head in farewell, the dumpy little Hufflepuff professor turned and made her way to the castle.  
  
As Professor Sprout moved out of sight, an uneasy silence settled on the group. Ernie cast a glance to Justin and the two moved their eyes to Hannah and Harry, who stood there, red faced and speechless. It was about all Ernie could stand. He cleared his throat, trying to resume their previous conversation.  
  
"That's the biggest crock I've ever heard. Picture Professor Lupin, sharp fangs, thick fur...foaming at the mouth!" Ernie got to his knees and his face contorted, his hands waving animatedly. "He'd tear Professor Flitwick to pieces!"  
  
Justin laughed, trying to ease the tension as well. "I'd like to see that. Maybe we can convince them to duel. In any case..."  
  
He got to his feet and breathed in deeply. "I think I've had enough air for one day..."  
  
With one last glance to Hannah he shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way back to the castle.  
  
Neville smiled as he briskly walked towards the group at the lake.  
  
"Oh, so here's where everybody is!" he cried, feeling a combination of happiness and relief. "I was wondering where you went. Ron, Dumbledore, and everyone else must be here too," he said, looking around hopefully.  
  
But the now-grim faces of those present told him it was not so.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Noticing Neville had joined the group, Harry sent a small nod his way. It wasn't usually his place to talk to other students than Gryffindors, and when he sat there surrounded by his peers, he felt somewhat anxious. Trying to turn his attention somewhere else, he turned sideways and saw the look of disapproval on Justin's face as he walked away.  
  
"Surely Justin doesn't think that Hannah likes me.." Harry thought, absentmindedly pulling a piece of grass out of the ground. Frowning a bit, he turned his head back and focused on the rippling water in the lake. A strand of blonde hair flew into his face and he blew it away, smiling at Hannah's giggling.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Harry! My hair has a mind of its own!" she said, lowering her head.  
  
Ginny looked around, studying the faces of the young men and women around her. Every House was represented, except Slytherin. And no one was looking at anyone else. They all seemed to be afraid to talk to one another.  
  
*This is stupid.*  
  
Ginny smiled brightly at her classmates. "Look, guys, this is dumb. We're all in this together, right? The least we could do is act like a school, and not a set of houses."  
  
Hannah heard Ginny say something about coming together and burst into a fit of giggles. Almost guiltily, she looked up at Ginny and flushed a shade of magenta.  
  
"You're right, Ginny. We shouldn't be separated by houses. At least any Slytherin aren't here.. It's a nice change!" Smiling, she nudged Harry a little bit and smiled.  
  
*When did he get so good looking?* she thought, a dirty smile playing at her lips. As he nudged her back, she grinned and sang a little song in her head.  
  
*Potter makes the world go round  
  
My world go round  
  
our world go round... *  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Review!! 


	5. Draco: Back in the common room

AN: Wow. This is crazy. My fifth chapter in one night? I mean, sure, it's all been written before, but still...  
  
I wonder how many I can get in tonight?  
  
That's it. It's on. I'm going to go as far as I can before I explode.  
  
As always, this part overlaps with the previous part. This is actually a continuation of Draco's trail from Ch. 3.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Draco entered the room with a smirk on his lips, interrupting Daphne's reverie.  
  
"Jackpot. Here, come look at these with me."  
  
He sat down next to Daphne with a stack of books in his hands.  
  
"See? Curse and Countercurse. Ancient Mexican Hexes. I'm sure we could find something good somewhere in this bloody mess."  
  
As he shuffled through the books, a thin red-leather-bound book fell out. He grabbed it and set it to the side, hiding the title with his hand.  
  
The stream of thoughts running through her brain abruptly stopped upon seeing Draco, although this time she was a little more prepared. She glanced at the pile of books Draco had plopped carelessly on the table, her eyes wandering to the bright red one hidden beneath her companion's hand.  
  
Daphne raised an eyebrow and casually reached for the pile. She targeted the one at the very bottom and pulled it to her, causing the others to fall haphazardly to the floor. When Draco leaned to pick them up, she siezed the scarlet tome and held it behind her back, playfully.  
  
"Why so secretive?"  
  
Draco felt his ears reddening, but he told himself that there was no need to be ashamed. He was almost a legal adult, after all.  
  
"Oh, that. Just something I spotted in the library. I think it belongs in the Restricted Section. I couldn't resist."  
  
Despite his attempts to act mature, Draco could feel an embarrassed grin creeping up on him.  
  
Draco's grin was infectious. Daphne brought the book in front of her and ran her fingers across the cover, teasing him.  
  
"Please, please please, Tell me you took this off of someone like Longbottom...I wouldn't think you needed this, Draco."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at Daphne's insinuation. She sounded desperate.  
  
"Nah. It caught my eye and I thought it would be an interesting read. Besides, it never hurts to learn a few new...tricks."  
  
He waggled his eyebrows in comic suggestion, making light of the subject.  
  
Or trying to.  
  
But Draco, having had more pressing things to think about, had not had sex on his mind for months. His body was feeling deprived. He had to fight to keep his lustful side under control.  
  
Unfortunately, he was loosing.  
  
He wasn't sure if he really minded...  
  
Daphne's shoulders shook with laughter. She turned away as she thumbed through the pages. One of them caught her eye and she stopped on it, only long enough to catch a glimpse of a photo before snapping the book shut.  
  
Her face began to color a gentle shade of pink.  
  
"My...That's...creative."  
  
Draco leaned over Daphne, resting his weight on her shoulder as he snatched the book from her hand.  
  
"You've got my attention."  
  
He pulled away and began to page through the book. Finding the picture, he stopped.  
  
Stared.  
  
And smiled.  
  
"You're not kidding. I had a feeling this would be interesting."  
  
He continued looking through the book, the look on his pale features downright evil. This should satisfy his...baser urges.  
  
She smiled as Draco strode slowly around the room; a guesture that expressed the exact opposite way she felt. His playful air had taken on a more serious tone and Daphne's stomach was in knots.  
  
The look he had. She had seen it before- a trait she now could pin to anyone carrying the name of Malfoy.  
  
He's so much like his father...  
  
While Draco had his eyes fixed on the book, she snatched Ancient Mexican Hexes from the table and walked rapidly towards the door.  
  
"Actually I think that Pansy was looking for this last year...she'll be pleased that you've found it... In fact, I'll go give it to her now..."  
  
And with that she was gone.  
  
Draco looked up just as Daphne slammed the door shut.  
  
*That was strange,* he thought. *Too bad. I was actually enjoying her company.* Draco's nose wrinkled up, recalling her last statement. *Pansy? Pansy annoys me. Almost as much as that Creevy kid does.*  
  
Draco sank into the couch, closing the book.  
  
*Come to think of it, everyone annoys me.* A flash of bright red went through his memory and he grimaced. *Or infuriates me.*  
  
He set the book down on the table and shucked off his black robe, intending to staying for a while. Unbuttoning the top two buttons of his starched green shirt, he stretched out on the couch lazily.  
  
*But, for some reason, Daphne doesn't annoy me. Hmm. Something to look into.*  
  
He opened the book and re-immersed himself, this time from a more distant standpoint. It was really very interesting.  
  
Within ten minutes the book fell from Draco's hands. He was sound asleep.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
You know what's coming...  
  
Review, pwease!! 


	6. Seamus: The seduction

AN: Still the same night. Wow. I'm crazy.  
  
Warning for suggestive language and mushiness in this one. Pansy just came out of nowhere and decided to seduce Seamus. Don't ask me how it happened - all of this is improvised.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Seamus entered the castle apprehensively. He half expected the population of the school to come flocking down at him, demanding to know why he was two days late.  
  
"Bloody parents," he muttered. "Thinking that I'm going to be attacked at school just because I'm half-n-half. No one else's parents kept them from going to school."  
  
He walked towards the Great Hall. Something was making him feel uneasy, but it took a moment for him to decide what.  
  
"It's so quiet..."  
  
Not liking the silence, Seamus hurried towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Hearing footsteps from down the corridor, Pansy's black curls shot up as she jerked her head to listen.  
  
Pat, pat, pat, pat, scuffle...  
  
Grinning to herself, she knew it was a boy's rhythm. Stepping out from her spot behind the trophy case, she saw a freckled boy stop abruptly in the hallway. Smiling slyly, she gave a sheer wink and walked his way.  
  
"So tell me, Finnigan. How do you spell Gryffindor?"  
  
Seamus stopped and stared, like a deer in headlights. Pansy came at him with a slow, deliberate walk that was as menacing as it was sexy. He gulped.  
  
"Wha...what?"  
  
She walked toward him, running a manicured hand through her silky black hair. Her brown eyes were fixed on his and she smiled, her pearly teeth glistening in the sunlight.  
  
"Never mind, Seamus... Why aren't you outside with the rest?"  
  
Seamus watched her black waves as they fell back over her face.  
  
Damn.  
  
He gave himself a mental shake.  
  
"I just got here. Is that where everyone is?"  
  
Giving a slight nod towards the lake, she laughed a bit and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm playing the antisocial one today.. But now that you're around.. I don't think ill be lonely much longer.."  
  
Grinning wickedly, she studied his expressions. She knew that she would get hell for going for a Gryffindork, but this one was totally worth it.  
  
Damn her! Seamus thought. Damn her for being so bloody sexy. His eyes ran over her body just once before he stopped himself.  
  
I have got to get out of here...  
  
Smiling thinly, Seamus pushed past her.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint, but I have to unpack. Later."  
  
Grasping the collar of his shirt before he could walk by, she gently pulled him back to face her, their faces narrowly colliding. Smiling, she ran her other hand across his jaw and looked into his honey colored eyes.  
  
"Surely you aren't going to leave me all alone, are you?"  
  
Seamus's breath was coming in shallow gasps. He had never been this close to a girl before. Never ever. And her aggressiveness caught him off guard.  
  
"Umm...well...that was the idea, yes..."  
  
His voice squeaked a bit. He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
A small pout took over her lips as she took a step backward, an obvious look of disappointment taking over her face.  
  
"Well, if you feel so strongly against me, I won't stop you..."  
  
*She finally let me go...this is my chance...*  
  
But Seamus didn't move. He stood, rooted to the spot, and watched her cherry lips quiver.  
  
Eyeing the boy, a small smile appeared from her lips as she moved back toward him. Placing her hand on his arm, her big brown eyes stared soulfully into his as she spoke.  
  
"Does this mean...you'll stay?"  
  
Seamus looked down at her hand.  
  
*Damn. I knew women were manipulative, but this is ridiculous.*  
  
Despite his thoughts, he found himself unwilling to leave her. Her gentle touch on his arm might have had something to do with that.  
  
A look of aggravation and confusion came upon his face and she considered retreating. Her crimson lips spread in a wide smile as she leaned in, her lips close to his ear.  
  
"Do I make you... Nervous, Seamus?"  
  
Her breath on his ear sent shivers down his spine. Hell yes, she made him nervous.  
  
"Do you have to do this here? In the entrance hall?"  
  
Still close to his ear, she sent a soft blow towards his lobe and smiled, hearing his response.  
  
"Well, if you don't want it here, where do you want it?"  
  
Seamus blanched at her choice of words. She made them sound so...dirty.  
  
"I didn't say..."  
  
He trailed off, his eyes falling on her shiny new Head Girl badge.  
  
Grinning at his confusion, she unpinned her head girl badge and handed it to him, smiling slyly.  
  
"Who said I couldn't have any fun?"  
  
He suddenly remembered that he had just arrived, and no one knew he was here yet. No questions asked. A rush of impetuous stupidity hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
"The prefect's bathroom."  
  
Belatedly, he remembered his heavy suitcases, sitting forgotten next to him.  
  
A somewhat shocked smile came over her face as she heard his suggestion. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, she pointed it at his luggage and whispered "Locomotor Luggage". Watching the luggage wheel off, she put his wand in her pocket and grabbed his hand.  
  
"If you want to go, there's only one girl who's going to take you there.."  
  
Seamus' thoughts waged war in his brain. His own daring had shocked him.  
  
WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!  
  
He told himself that he just wanted to get away from the more public places. In Hogwarts, you never knew who was listening.  
  
Watching Pansy's face with apprehension, Seamus considered backing out. Running away.  
  
But something was telling him that he was old enough to handle himself. That this was the first time a girl had ever shown any interest at all.  
  
The words of the Sorting Hat last year came back to him.  
  
*Our Hogwarts is in danger  
  
From external, deadly foes  
  
And we must unite inside her  
  
Or we'll crumble from within...*  
  
Maybe it was time to unite Gryffindor and Slytherin once again. . .  
  
Seamus screwed up his courage and nodded.  
  
Smiling, she took his hand in hers and kissed his cheek softly, her own cheeks flushing with the doubt of her courage.  
  
"Well, prefects bathroom then?"  
  
Rowan Moon chose that moment to enter the castle. As he walked into the hallway, Rowan froze to his spot. Just yards in front of him were Pansy, one of his Slytherin cohorts. And she was with that Gryffindor Seamus. Hold up... did she just... kiss him?! His eyes narrowed and the smirk vanishing, he didn't move from his spot, but waited and watched. *I may just have to shoot that girl...*  
  
Dumbfounded, Seamus could only nod and follow, his hand still in hers. His cheek was burning.  
  
Smiling like a deranged child, she led him off by the hand. Walking like a school girl, her thick, curly hair bounced as she slowly tightened her grip, her eyes full of fear.  
  
Oh God.. Oh GOD! What am I going to do?!" she thought, her head filling with panic.  
  
Seamus caught the flash of fear in the Slytherin's eyes. He felt a surge of relief. She wasn't going to drag him under the stairs and rape him. She was just as uncertain as he.  
  
He squeezed her hand, sending a bright (if a bit shaky) smile her way. He didn't stop to ponder the absurdity of the situation.  
  
But as they exited the entrance hall, Seamus couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that he and his newfound interest were being watched.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview!!!!! ^.^ 


	7. Daphne: The girl's lavatory

AN: On to seven!! ^.^ I had forgotten about a lot of these plot lines. I'm going to skip something, I just know it...  
  
Just to give you an idea of how this works, each idea is posted separately. You have to wait until the other person gets on and replies before the story keeps going. That's why some parts are choppy - people's ideas get interrupted.  
  
If you look, you can tell where each post begins. It's not that hard.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Daphne had run the entire way with her footfalls echoing through the corridors. It took a moment to register where she was. She just wanted to be away from Draco, and what better place to go than the one where no mad had gone before (or wanted to)...  
  
The girls' lavatory.  
  
Daphne threw he head back and laughed silently at the ceiling. She was being ridiculous! This was Draco, her comrade, her classmate-- not Lucius incarnate. Her mum and dad had told her stories about him and his recent trip to Azkaban had proved that they were not just the tall tales of a Death Eater. Lucius Malfoy was not one to mess around with.  
  
...But that didn't necessarily make all the Malfoys bad either.  
  
*Just...well...Most of them.*  
  
Daphne wandered into a stall and lowered the lid before taking a seat. She drew her knees up to her chest and went into her own thoughts.  
  
Unsuspecting, Lavender opened the stall door and was surprised to see the black-haired Slytherin girl curled up on the pot.  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
She closed the stall door.  
  
A moment later, she opened it again. Meeting Daphne's eyes, she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You all right? You look a bit sick."  
  
Daphne planted her feet on the ground and stood up, straightening her skirt. She tossed her dark hair back and put on a dark smile as one might put on a mask. She moved towards the sink and turned on the water to wash her hands- more out of habit than necessity.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
She took a deep breath and shook her hands dry as she turned to face Lavender.  
  
"And didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?"  
  
Lavender watched the other girl closely.  
  
"Don't you Slytherins ever get tired of being alone?"  
  
Daphne's head was spinning with agitation. The last thing she needed right now was a Gryffindor trying to preach her mudblood-niceness sermons. Her expression became blank.  
  
"Yes...yes. Which is why I came to the girl's bathroom to make friends."  
  
She frowned deeply, but was rooted in her spot. She couldn't leave, because she really did want to be alone...but she had no place else to go. Her best hope was to get the girl irked enough to storm out.  
  
"Don't you Gryiffies ever get tired of meddling? Its not your place to fix the world."  
  
Daphne turned to the mirror above the sink and tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear.  
  
Lavender pulled a brush out of her bag and began to brush her hair absentmindedly.  
  
"Of course it is. Why do you think we're in Gryffandor? We want to fix the world."  
  
Her words held just a tiny bit of bitterness.  
  
"And you're in Slytherin because you couldn't care less."  
  
She paused, turning to look Daphne straight in the eye.  
  
"I wonder. If we were to be Sorted over again this year...would things be the same?"  
  
"Oh of course...what am I thinking?"  
  
Daphne konked herself on the forehead as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"We just long for the destruction of the world as you know it."  
  
She was beginning to feel helpless, to lose her edge. Her mask was a little more transparent then she originally believed it to be. Lavender had a valid point. Would things have been the same?  
  
If she was a mudblood, sure...But is she? Daphne cocked her head to the side and looked Lavender over, sizing her up. Slowly, Daphne lowered her head and muttered softly,  
  
"No."  
  
Lavender looked down at her pale hands, studying them. Wondering if she still belonged in Gryffindor.  
  
"It's something to think about."  
  
Lavender leaned against the wall, her self-control slipping.  
  
She was scared...  
  
Daphne's heart swelled when she saw Lavender's defense fall. She was so relieved she could have laughed that very moment. The girl was nervous! How wonderful.  
  
She reached into her bag and pulled out a thick book with Ancient Mexican Hexes written in gold along the spine.  
  
"Of course you mean if you were sorted again..."  
  
Daphne slipped the library book into Lavender's hands and strolled out of the bathroom.  
  
Lavender stared at the empty space Daphne had been in a moment ago. Slowly, she looked down at the book in her hands.  
  
*Confusing. Very, very confusing girl.*  
  
She opened the book and began to page through it. After a few moments, a picture caught her eye.  
  
*Well, well, well. This may be more useful than she imagined...*  
  
Gathering her things together, Lavender left the lavatory.  
  
From within the metal piping she could hear voices. No one had been in her bathroom for years with the exception of the trio. The Holy Trinity. It had been quite some time since Harry had last been to visit. How she hated them for forgetting her.  
  
Myrtle let a slight whimper escape. How she missed them as well.  
  
"Eeeehe ha ha!"  
  
Peeves raced past the stalls with his arm extended, slamming them with tremendous force. As the Myrtle's whimpers grew louder, he located her stall and wiggled the handle of her toilet furiously, flushing it over and over...  
  
Snap.  
  
The handle broke off into his hand. He sniggered cruelly and dropped it into the bowl, singing loudly.  
  
"Measly, mopey, moany!"  
  
Myrtle closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Here was that rat of a boy, being a rat of a ghost, doing what he did best. All he ever did was bully people, dead or alive. She sat, just minding her own business in the U-bend when he thought it might be funny to bother her. Myrtle's anger burned strong--even in the quite literal sense. Steam poured out of her toilet and the piping began to glow bright red.  
  
"PEEVES!!!"  
  
She sprung from the bowl, clouds of steam hovering around her ghostly form. Her glasses did not fog over, her eyes remaining dreadfully cold. A girlish scream sprang from her lips:  
  
"GET OUT!!!"  
  
But by then, he was already gone.  
  
Myrtle sniffled and waved her arms in vain, trying to clear the bathroom of steam. She sighed and allowed her voice to thicken with sobs and self pity.  
  
"No one comes to visit anymore...But why would anyone want to visit me?"  
  
Myrtle drifted slowly from stall to stall, setting the doors shut gently. Suddenly, a thought dawned on her and she smiled softly, no matter how grim that thought really was.  
  
"I need a friend."  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 


	8. Draco: Flying high

An indeterminate amount of time later, Draco was awakened by a severe cramp in his right calf. He sat up quickly, swearing, and rubbed the protesting limb vigorously.

_Bloody hell. How long have I been asleep?_ He glanced out the window; the sun was low in the sky. _I need to get out of here. I've been in this room for most of the day._

Draco picked the book up off the floor and ducked into the boy's dormitory, tossing it on his bed and grabbing his broomstick. Not bothering to put on his school robes, he headed out the door.

Draco strode purposefully past the lake, heading for the Quidditch pitch with broom in hand. He was surprised to see a group of students laughing and talking on the beach.

_So that's where everyone is. Hmm...McMillan, Longbottom, Abbot, Brocklehurst - Christ, I hate that name- Potter ...and ...yech, Weasley. Three Gryffandors, two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw. And they all hate me._ Draco picked up his pace, hoping to get past them with minimal confrontation. _Peachy_.

Neville looked around slowly, eyeing the Slytherin-less group and nodding back at Harry. _This isn't so bad. At least Draco Malfoy isn't here._

But out of the corner of his eye, the Gryffindor saw a flash of sickening blond hair yards away. He averted his eyes immediately, hoping to prevent yet another disastrous confrontation.

To Neville's surprise, the bully just walked briskly by. _He's not so tough without his henchmen, eh?_

Neville's mind returned to Mandy's question, but could not come up with a suitable answer.

"Erm..."

Ginny watched Draco steadily, mentally daring him to come and take them all on. Surprisingly, he didn't seem interested. She was confused until she realized that he was carrying a broomstick.

_Oh! What a good idea! It's perfect flying weather. Maybe I'll go out later tonight, once he clears off the field._

Neville's apprehensive noise brought her mind back to the present question.

"All we can do is keep each other out of trouble. Don't forget, Filch and Mrs. Norris are here. They'll stop any serious trouble. I'm more worried about how we're going to have classes this year. I don't fancy having to go to school for an extra year to make up for lost time."

Draco didn't have to look. He could FEEL her eyes on him. He growled under his breath.

_Damn it! Cut it_ out_, Spitfire._

Feeling exceedingly uncomfortable, he hopped onto his broom and pushed off. He wanted as much distance between him and her as possible.

* * *

Draco soared into the Quidditch stadium, letting the feel of the wind whipping through his thin shirt blow away his worries. All that mattered was the flying.

He began to do laps of the stadium, building his speed. His mind turned to Quiditch games of the past, when Potter had bested him time and time again.

Draco hardly ever felt anything other than disgust towards the Boy Who Lived. But the one thing he was very jealous of was Potter's ability in the air. For the thousandth time, Draco went over the differences in their styles in his head.

_I have the better broom, of course. And in a straight run, I am faster. The problem is maneuverability...I'm good, but he's excellent. And that will cost Slytherin the match every time._

His mind set, Draco began a complicated series of maneuverability exercises, twisting, weaving and rolling through the air. His determination to finally beat the High-And-Mighty-Potter gave him focus, and he flew on with an endless amount of energy.

The sky was striped with the colors of sunset before Draco's fatigued body finally refused to put up with the self-inflicted torture any longer.

His head cleared, Draco turned his broom towards the castle. He stopped at the edge of the stadium, watching the group of teenagers that was still sitting in a circle by the lake. Their numbers had diminished somewhat, but they were laughing and talking amiably.

A stab of jealousy struck Draco in the stomach. Potter and all of his little cronies. So many of whom had hated or feared him in years past. It was all so backwards now; Harry was surrounded by friends and Draco was alone. There were only three Slytherins who had even bothered to come, not including himself. Parkinson was a sex-driven prat. Zambini had always been anti-social, and Draco had not seen hide nor hair of him since they first arrived and Draco had given him the Slytherin password. Daphne had been the only person yet to speak to him with any kind of respect or camaraderie.

_I should go find Daphne. Plotting with her to hex a few Gryffandors would cheer me._

Suddenly Draco realized something.

_I call her by her given name. Even mentally._

Draco had never, ever called anyone by their first name. He wasn't even sure he _knew_ Crabbe's given name.

Calling Daphne by her true name showed that he thought of her as an equal.

. . . A friend, even.

Draco smiled, his spirits lifting.

_Take __that, Finch-Fletchly. I __do have friends._

His eyes returning to the group on the beach, Draco decided it was high time for a bit of fun.

* * *

Ginny, more to cover Hannah's hasty retreat than anything else, glanced up the sky. The sun had begun to set.

"Yeah. We've been out here for ages, and it's going to be dark soon. I'm going to go in and get cleaned up before supper tonight."

She stood up and nodded to the people who were left. As she turned towards the castle, a flash of green caught her eye.

Draco was watching them, hovering in the air by the stadium, resting on his broomstick and looking as if he had been there for some time. _Git_.

Ginny tossed her head proudly and marched off to the front gate, making a point of ignoring him.

**WHOOSH!**

Harry and Neville were thrown forward onto the ground as Draco swooped down over them, brandishing his wand. It was smoking a bit from the Force Charm he had just cast. Laughing madly, Draco circled them as the struggled to get up.

"I know I'm far above you, but was groveling really necessary?"

Another blast came from his wand and the patch of ground in front of Neville's nose was suddenly alive with maggots. Not waiting to see their reaction, Draco took off for the castle, jumping off his broom and landing expertly just inside the door. Feeling better than he had in days, Draco made for the Slytherin common room.

* * *

It was quite a long time later before Draco re-entered the common room, a triumphant smile on his face. 

Oh, it's good to be me, Draco's thoughts sang, reliving the sight of Potty and Log-bottom face-first on the ground. That had to be one of his best tricks yet - especially because they weren't expecting it.

Draco gathered up his library books, his discarded robe, and his broom, and sauntered off to his dormitory, humming under his breath.

Bounding up the boys dorm stairs, Rowan instantly saw Draco putting away his broom and humming. Wait, Draco? Humming? Wow, the summer had really made people he knew go loony...

The smirk reappearing, Rowan laughed lowly. "Had a good time, I take it? Or has Potter fallen down a well?"

He walked to his four-poster and tossed his bag on it, then a sly looked flashed though his dark blue eyes. "You'll never believe what I saw in the entrance hall..."

Draco's grin grew wider. Though sometimes annoying, Moon's humor was something Draco had oft appreciated. It was a welcome break from Pansy's simpering and Crabbe and Goyle's grunting.

"Potter, fall down a well? Unfortunately, no. But he did. . .fall down. 'Course, I helped him a bit."

He indicated his wand with a sly smile.

"So, what'd you see? It must have been awfully interesting for you to have a look like that. . ."

Rowan laughed harshly. "Oh you wouldn't believe me if I told you..." He gave a glance. "Well, maybe you would... Pansy was just down in the entrance hall when I was coming in. She kissed Finnigan, Draco. She's flirting with a Gryffindor..." His smirk faded once more, melting into a look of untrust.

Draco stared.

"You're kidding, right?"

But he could see that Rowan was not kidding. His jaw dropped.

"That no-good, Mudblood loving traitor . . . I'll kill her."

Rowan's smirk returned with a cruel edge. "I figured as much." he replied. "It's not good when a Slytherin starts to change sides..." He tilted his head back slightly, the light in the room reflecting off his eyes like a cat's, turning them a green color for a moment. "So how do you propose we do it? Stab? Poison?" He thought a moment. "Snape?"

Shaking his head, he looked back to Draco. "I don't wanna talk up in this cramped dorm. I'm going back to the common room. Come if you want." With that, he turned around with a stalking grace and walked back down to the common room.

* * *

Right. This is it, guys. The story kept going from here, but I forgot to keep saving it, and then it just...died. And that was the end. We never even finished the first day. 

If I ever find more archived material, I will post it. There might be some saved on my dad's computer at home. But the site no longer exists, so if no one saved it, it's lost forever. Which is too bad.

But feel free to reveiw anyway. I like reveiws. It was the two little reveiws left in my long abscence that prompted me to post this last little bit of material.

Love.

Aura


End file.
